winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bliss (Flamix)
~'This page has an image~' Princess Bliss is the Princess of Domino and lost princess of Kyrima. She is the fairy and keeper of the Dragon's Heart, making her the second strongest fairy in the magic Dimension (in the future). Personality Just like her mothers, Bliss is kind, stubborn and has a heart of gold. She never gives up and sometimes can be a bit...sarcastic. Bliss is kind to her friends and tries he best to make people like her. No matter where she is, Bliss always remembers her loved ones. Pre-Series Bliss is the daughter of Queen Mallory and King Calladin of Kyrima. When she was born, a few strange things had happened in her kingdom, like the Magic Sphere that controls the safety of the kingdom disappears for 10 seconds. Then, a big pink-orange flame blasted through the palace then the castle, without hurting anyone. After 6 months, Kyrima was involved in war and Bliss was handed to Queen Bloom and King Sky of Domino because they are the king and queen’s closest friends. Series Season 1 Bliss is the daughter of Queen Mallory and King Calladin of Kyrima. When she was born, a few strange things had happened in her kingdom, like the Magic Sphere that controls the safety of the kingdom disappears for 10 seconds. Then, a big pink-orange flame blasted through the palace then the castle, without hurting anyone. After 6 months, Kyrima was involved in war and Bliss was handed to Queen Bloom and King Sky of Domino because they are the king and queen’s closest friends. Bliss was 15 years old when she discovered her powers. One day, she saw a boy being kidnapped, and she casted a sell on the kidnapper. It was the middle of the year. Before her parents could send her to Alfea, Queen Bloom knew that she had to train her step-daughter, and that was just what she did. Her powers were really rare, until her parents didn’t even knew what her powers were. When she was sent to Alfea, her powers became stronger every day. One day, on a school field trip to Hunthress, she got lost and, stumbled upon a pheasant named Flare. Princess Flare was fighting a big beast attacking her. Without thinking, Bliss attacked the beast and saved her. Ms. Faragonda that saw them two had a little talk with Flare. Knowing her with the power of the Nature Flames, she was taken to Alfea. Since that day on, Flare and Bliss became best friends. Appearance Bliss is a girl with chestnut hair, tanned skin and green eyes. |-|Civilian= In season 1, Bliss wears a pink crop top with a red and black striped ruffled skirt with blue sandals. In season 2 and 3, Bliss wears a blue crop tunic with a pink heart in the middle, chestnut jeans and blue high heels. In season 4, she wears a pink shirt under a girly knitted cardigan with a dark red skirt, black leggings and pink high heels. In season 5, Bliss wears a blue shirt with a short pink sleeveless cardigan buttoned in the middle. She has pink polka-doted socks and grey sneakers. In season 6, Bliss wears a blue shirt a pink coat, with a black skirt. She has blue leggings and purple ankle boots. She has a black bow in the middle of her top. BlissS6.png|Bliss in her civilian form (Season 6) |-|Angix and Charmix= A blue top with a blue and pink ruffled skirt with short blue boots and round wings. |-|Enchantix= A dress just like her mother's, but longer. Blue, pink with green shadings. Her hair is let straight with small angel wings. |-|Believix= A blue top with a green and blue ruffled skirt with pink shoes and Bloom's Believix wings. She also has pink gloves and a small necklace. Blissy.png|Bliss in her Believix form |-|Sophix= TBA |-|Lovix= TBA |-|Harmonix= TBA |-|Sirenix= A blue fish scale top with a pink and blue messy skirt (just like Bloom's). Her hair is tied in a neater ponytail with fuchsia streaks. She also has pink leggings with blue patterns and magenta shoes, and a blue ribbon tied on her left arm. Underwater, her hair is orange |-|Bloomix= Shockingly, her mother's Bloomix attire! With a bit of pink, and her hair straight with more mini-braids. Curiosities Birthday: 23 January Favourite Food: Ice cream Astrological Sign: Centaur Favourite Color: Green Favourite Hobby: Reading and spendin' time with loved ones Fiancee: Sweet and corageous.... Best Friend: Flare! Favourite Movies: Adventure! Nothing is better than a journey throughout the world! Favourite Music: Pop Favourite Spell: Dragon's HeartCategory:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Fan made fairy Category:Female Characters Category:Alfea Category:Bloom Category:GASUV46 Category:Flamix Club